


Pantyhose

by lime_kitty



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Pantyhose, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom Cole because big boys ain't scared to take the D, lavashipping - Freeform, sexy stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty
Summary: For years, Kai has lived with this little secret inside of him that didn't let him enjoy sex at its maximum capacity. Now that he's got a very sweet and understanding boyfriend, though, things are about to get interesting.As Cole comes out of the bathroom, Kai's heart almost stops at the sight of the former team leader, dressed in only a very sexy pair of undergarments.
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Pantyhose

**Author's Note:**

> When stressed/lacking motivation for more complex stories, I just indulge myself with some simple smut
> 
> AKA my contribution to ruining Kai's character just a little bit more :'D

_ Thud! _

The faint sound of something blunt hitting the floor ricocheted in the space. Cole swore lowly, but his voice still reached Kai, who was waiting outside of the bathroom. The master of fire chuckled.

"Everything okay, babe?"

Cole's answer came with a bit of delay. "Yeah, yeah, no problem. I'll be out in a minute."

Kai laughed again as he heard the other boy grumbling. Even though Cole had said he had a surprise for Kai, the red ninja knew what said  _ surprise _ was. Well, not in detail, but the gist of it. 

Kai's chest warmed up as he lay on the bed, butterflies gathering in his stomach. It had been long since the two elemental masters became an item, but this side of their relationship was still pretty new. It had taken Kai a titanic effort to be a hundred percent sincere with his boyfriend when Cole asked him what did he like to do in bed. Cole was such a sweetheart, always more concerned about pleasuring Kai than himself. The first few times, Kai had just shrugged and tried to play the indifference card, but as their bond strengthened, he started to feel more secure and eventually decided to confess Cole what he'd been hiding for years.

He had a pantyhose fetish.

Not just pantyhose but women stocking in general. His fascination about such items had started back in the days when Nya was approaching puberty and went through a very ‘girly phase’. There weren’t many people they could go ask for advice at that time, and, honestly, Kai would rather not ask if he could avoid it. He didn't trust anyone when it came to raising his sister. Their parents had left them so why should he trust any other adults?

As the baby girl demanded new clothes with frills, lacing and all that bunch of things she would, later on, describe as 'feminine bullshit', Kai had to learn the difference between the most popular fabrics and clothing of the moment. And when he reached the issue that concerned women's legs, he nearly lost it. How did girls have so many options as for what to wear? They only had  _ one pair _ of legs just like men did!

Having a protective-big-brother complex, Kai did his best to understand the difference between all the different pieces; stockings, leggings, tights… as well as the pros and cons of each material. And… he developed a secret love for such delicate pieces of clothing. A love that he soon learned some people found weird, especially in a boy. So, much to his dismay, Kai kept those feelings to himself and tried not to get too distracted by the women's section whenever he was out shopping for himself, Nya or his teammates.

Now, though, he could be himself after a long time. Cole had giggled when Kai confessed how much he would like to see him in some women's sexy stocking; not out of superiority but at imagining a man of his size wearing such fine stuff. Later on, they bought a cheap pair from the market sales and had Cole try them on when they were having sex one day. They were a couple sizes too small for the bulky boy so the material didn't make it to the end of the first round. But Kai had enjoyed the experience  _ very much,  _ and Cole had noticed that.

"Okay, I think I'm done," Cole's voice pulled Kai out of his thoughts. The door to the bathroom opened but only Cole's head peeped out. "Close your eyes," the master of earth said with a grin.

"Are you serious? Cole, you can't possibly think I don't know what you were doing there, do you?"

The noiret sighed. "I thought you'd be enough of a dumbass not to notice."

Kai arched an eyebrow and brought a hand up to his chest, playing offended. "You guys put so little faith in me." He looked away, cheeks ballooning as if he wasn't dying for Cole to come out of the bathroom. 

Cole snickered and muttered, "Okay, okay, you win."

The black ninja walked out of his provisional hideout and Kai's heart almost stopped beating as he took in the view before him. The dark and extra shiny pantyhose covered Cole's muscular legs up to his waist, they molded to his body like a second skin, hugging his goods which were in clear display, for the boy wasn't wearing  _ anything  _ else besides that article.

Kai hadn't noticed his throat going dry until he swallowed and the saliva stuck everywhere as it tried to go down, making him cough. Cole turned around slowly, arching his back so his ass would look even more impressive, the hose glistening on the prominent buttocks. As much as the master of earth liked to please his lover, Cole enjoyed torturing him too, and he knew he had the weapons for such a purpose. Maybe Kai shouldn't have been praising his ass so much.

"I'm assuming you being speechless is a good sign, right?" Cole asked as he faced Kai again.

The red ninja closed his gaping mouth and curled a finger at his boyfriend. Cole approached with a smirk, only  _ he _ could wear what society considered 'women clothing' and be totally okay with it. Kai wondered how many times Cole had had to wear tight articles like that one while he was studying to take in his father's steps in the dancing world —and he couldn't help but giggle at the idea of seeing Cole wearing a pink and frilly tutu.

"You look amazing," Kai said as he recovered control over his tongue. Cole was standing in front of him while he scooted closer to the edge of the bed. Warm palms reaching up to stroke all over Cole's thighs until they rested on his hip bones and Kai tried not to stare too much at the dick pressed against the nylon and pubic area. "Where did you…?"

"Remember that online place full of shit where Jay gets all those stupid things? Turns out, it's a mine for 'plus-sized' people," Cole explained and Kai had to make a great effort not to shove his beau's voice to the background as his hands moved up and down, marveling at the softness of the legwear. His pulse already spiking and heat pooling in his guts.

"That's cool, they almost look like they're made for you."

They moved, Cole lay on the bed while Kai kneeled at the foot. The master of fire allowed his eyes to wander around the fine specimen before him, caressing the entirety of Cole's legs.

"Does it feel nice?" Black asked.

Kai squeezed Cole's knee and smiled. "Yeah, it's really soft."

"I'm glad, it was quite a challenge putting them on, the fabric kept slipping from my fingers."

"I could tell," Kai grinned remembering Cole's grunts from earlier as he probably struggled not to break the thin tights.

Kai guided Cole to bend one of his knees so he could pull his leg up and rest it over his hot shoulder. Kai leaned into the sheerness that wrapped Cole's feet, starting to leave a trail of kisses from his toes down to the boy's ankles. Cole squirmed at some moments when the tickles were too intense. Kai stared down at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes. Cole’s muscular chest rising and falling with his relaxed respiration, the waistband of the pantyhose digging into the tanned meat —and his cock growing larger, a wet patch appearing atop of it.

Kai stretched his arm and, with a rather shy hand, touched Cole's member. His fingers pressing lightly over the curve but it was enough to make Cole shiver and release a long shaky breath. The fire wielder bit his lip as his desire for the other boy reached the next level. 

"You look so pretty," he murmured and kissed Cole’s foot again before drawing back for a moment. Kai pulled hastily at his shirt, throwing the item behind him—who cared where it landed? He got rid of his pants and underwear too, not wanting to stop again later to shed the rest of his clothes. Finally, he returned to Cole, completely naked and eager to feel the smoothness of the sensual hose against his bare skin.

Kai lay on top of his lover, kissing Cole with his usual mix of passion and gentleness —passion would be overtaking soon, though. Just the slight brush of his lower half on Cole's clothed legs had turned his dick to instant granite.

Red moved down Cole's body, mapping his chest with kisses and caresses, taking extra care on the boy's nipples and a few scars from their battles here and there. Kai took a deep breath when his chin brushed against silky material, his hands following down and tracing the outline of Cole's dick inside the cage. The black ninja inhaled sharply as Kai placed his lips on his flesh, the thin layer of nylon offering very little 'protection' against the wetness of his mouth.

"Shit…" Cole uttered, his head sinking into the pillows as Kai made a mess of the panties while stroking every bit of his legs. Cole smirked, bending his knees and wrapping his legs around Kai's back, making sure to rub himself on the other boy, which pulled a few moans from Kai.

Sucking firmly on the tip, Kai pulled off and requested Cole to lie down on his stomach, which the boy did without complaints. Kai straddled the back of Cole's thighs and, once again, gazed in awe at the work of art in front of him. Cole's ass so round and firm, pressed tight inside the synthetic fabric. Kai pinched a spot, the delicate hose separating from Cole's warm skin as he moved his fingers a couple of inches away, releasing the textile seconds later and watching it mold to Cole's shape. 

Kai groaned, slightly embarrassed that something so stupid could make him so horny, but the minimal worry went out of the window with just one look at Cole's sweet mahogany eyes. There was no disgust or confusion in them, only simple and healthy adoration for the fire ninja.

Lowering himself a little, Kai started grinding on his boyfriend. His cock, reddish and scalding between Cole's thighs, leaving traces of pre-cum on the beautiful hosiery. Kai hummed and Cole moved with him, rocking very slowly in synch with Kai's noises. The master of fire's fervor growing bigger by the seconds, harder to control; and having a beauty like Cole beneath him, wearing those sexy things, wasn't helping at all.

Kai's mouth opened and nipped at Cole's flesh around his waist, his hips, finally reaching that  _ gorgeous  _ ass and biting it with a bit more impetus. Cole yelped but didn't ask him to stop, and with each little jump and noise from his boyfriend, Kai grew more aroused. His cock aching for attention, yet, at the same time, finding too much pleasure in the velvety texture surrounding Cole’s legs.

Kai drew away, just enough to be able to grab at Cole's ass on the space where it connected to his legs, pushing the round meat up and watching his ass being spread, revealing his hole hiding inside the nylon, twitching at the sudden tautness and-

“Uuugh!” With an almost animal groan, Kai ripped the back seam and quickly shoved his face into the opening, tongue darting out to lick at Cole's entrance, sending the boy into a fit of giggles and gasps.

"Shit! Uh, Kai… Hmph!" Cole's breath exploded into the pillows. "You're lucky these weren't expensive."

"Sorry," Kai said grabbing a mouthful of Cole's ass. "You just have no idea how much you turn me on like this." His tongue pushed forward again, humming against Cole’s puckered skin.

"Uuuh! Y-yeah...I think I'm starting to get it," the black ninja replied jokingly as his body trembled with Kai's ministrations.

The master of fire groped Cole’s ass, moaning low as his hot fingers dug on the meat, squeezing, spreading, making it bounce inside the pantyhose. Kai was losing his mind, falling deep into the joy of his secret fetish, so much that, for a moment, he even forgot about Cole. As he noticed that, though, he made a quick journey to the nightstand and extracted a bottle, already opening the cap when he hadn’t even sat back down on the bed.

Kai lubed up his fingers and scooted closer behind Cole. “Sorry, kinda got lost there for a second.”

“It’s fine,” Cole smiled, resting the side of his face on the cushion and looking at Kai through his peripheral vision.

“Gonna take good care of you now, big boy,” Kai smirked, a smug expression on his face as he pressed the pad of his thumb against Cole’s entrance. The former leader of the team tensed for a millisecond then relaxed and Kai's digit slipped inside with ease. 

Kai worked on stretching his boyfriend, kissing his back, caressing up and down his legs with his clean hand and whispering sweet nothings —mainly praises about Cole’s beautiful and strong body— that mixed with the other boy’s moans and hums. At some point Kai's exploring hand moved to the front, gingerly feeling about Cole's pelvis until he found  _ the bulge _ he was looking for. Kai's fingers pressed on the underside of Cole's cock, following the muscle still trapped inside the soft nylon.

"Fuck…" Kai mumbled as he tried to stroke his boyfriend over the thin layer, resulting in just some mild frottage but which seemed to please Cole for the time being.

"My thoughts exactly," Cole chuckled, his confident laughter getting cut with a gasp, followed by a dragged out moan. "Kai… right there…"

The master of fire curled his fingers inside Cole's ass, rubbing over that specific spot that turned the man in front of him into a puddle. Kai felt Cole's dick twitch against his hand, the fabric acquiring some awkward wetness. He groaned again in synch with Cole, both elemental masters having serious problems to keep things slow.

Kai leaned up, his fingers almost leaving Cole. "You cool with just two?"

Lifting his head from the nest of pillows, Cole shrugged with a smile. "We can try."

Kai was  _ extra _ liberal with the lube. Hell, if he had to use the whole bottle he would do so, just to protect his lover from any possible harm. He applied some more onto Cole's ass and pushed it inside before lining himself and pressing forward. 

The red ninja lifted his eyes and zeroed on Cole's black hair, the tip of the longest strands clinging to his nape and shoulders, damp with sweat. Kai reminded himself not to look down, —at least not  _ yet  _ if he wanted to let Cole enough time to accommodate to the intrusion. The boy was rather quiet, just a low hiss leaving his lips as Kai slowly buried himself deep into Cole's cavern.

"Still alive?" Kai asked, kissing Cole's shoulder blades.

Black nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He shifted, hips moving with him and making both of them grunt. "Shit, you're so hot…" Cole mumbled under his breath and Kai laughed, knowing Cole meant it quite literally, but he still felt like joking about it.

"I know. You're not bad yourself," Kai said.

"Dumbass."

Kai pulled away a few inches and gave an experimental thrust, testing Cole's resistance. He was tight, Kai couldn't tell if more than other times, but Cole didn't seem to be in pain as he pushed back and met his hips. Only after a few seconds did Kai allow himself to look down at their bodies and  _ —fuck! _ He almost had a heart attack!

Cole's ass was always a very pleasant sight, but those damn tights legit looked too good on the young man. ' _ This should be considered a crime!' _ Kai told himself.

He grabbed onto Cole's hips, thrusting with a bit more force. Their voices gained volume as fingers left short-lived marks on the nylon. Kai’s fingers itching to rip the pantyhose further apart, tearing new holes into it and setting more spots of Cole's body free, but he refrained from doing so —how even? He had no clue. But one thing he did  _ know _ , he was enjoying himself  _ way _ too much... again.

Kai tried to reach for Cole's dick, finally slipping his hand past the waistband of the panties and stroking the boy directly. But it was awkward, the elastic band strained his arm, making Kai focus more on that point and turning his body movements rather sloppy. Cole's hand quickly wrapped around his arm, tugging at it.

"Leave that to me," Cole commanded, freeing Kai from the responsibility to pleasure him. Kai went back to grabbing the shiny material that protected Cole's hips, only managing a few more thrusts before his guilt became too much. With a weak voice, Kai asked his boyfriend to turn around. If he wasn't to manually pleasure Cole, then at least he wanted to be able to watch and kiss his lover as he pleased. 

But,  _ oh boy… _

If that celestial back view had nearly sent Kai into the ER, the front view fucking slew him.

Cole. His Cole. Former leader of the team and guidance on many occasions. The Greek God he'd somehow managed to date… lay before him, eyes glazed with lust, his skin glistening with beads of sweat rolling down his muscles. Legs wrapped in those sexy pantyhose and spread out for Kai, his cock thick and darkened from all the blood that gathered into it.

Kai struggled to swallow as he bottomed out repeatedly. Cole's calves came to rest on Kai's shoulders again, the fire elemental shivering as the soft material brushed his skin. He couldn't help but lean into it, feeling his cock swelling inside of Cole.

"Fuck..." His hot breath exploded in the air.

This was bad. The visual stimulation combined with Cole's inner warmth turning Kai oversensitive. He'd somewhat slowed down his hips, but there was so little he could do to stop himself from finishing already. Kai's heart throbbed, trying to punch a hole in his wall chest and break free to go out and smother the other boy.

Kai trembled again, he recognized those shivers rising up his spine.  _ Shit! _ He was already past his limit.

"C-Cole… I'm about to cum," Kai spluttered, his grip tense on Cole's thighs, trying to hold back.

"That’s okay, I'm not far either," the other elemental master sighed contently. Cole shoved down the waistband of the pantyhose and stroked himself vigorously with his other hand. Eyes fluttering shut and sphincters contracting at the added sensation.

Kai had never felt so at the mercy of his own element. The fire inside his veins, once his power and charm, now burned his senses, melted his brain and completely ripped him of any logic. He grabbed hard onto Cole's legs and thrust fast and forceful, mouth gaping against Cole's leg as he moaned and groaned, feeling the rope in his stomach finally snap and let everything flow. Kai came hard, screaming his mind out, Cole's cries barely registering in his brain but he kept moving as the boy requested, until the black ninja shook, back arching and white cum splattering his dark chest with a long —and fucking-way-too-sensual— moan.

Kai fell on top of Cole. Rather than pushing him away, the noiret wrapped his strong arms around the smaller frame and pulled Kai up for a passionate round of kisses that softened as they both came down from their highs.

"I fucking love you… You know that, right?" Kai whispered, lips hovering over Cole's cheek and moving further down to his neck.

“Yeah, I think you just made that crystal clear,” Cole giggled. The master of earth grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and proceeded to clean themselves. Kai lay down by his side and curled up into a ball in the crook of Cole’s armpit, resting his face on his boyfriend’s chest. He placed a few more kisses onto the rock hard muscles and hummed in satisfaction. Kai’s eyes wandered down and stared at that damn piece of clothing that made his heart skip a beat. His hand moved and went to play with the hem.

“You sure you don’t mind this?” He asked.

“Uh?” Cole lifted his head just a bit. When he saw Kai’s fingers caressing the nylon sticking to his body, he sank down on the pillows again. “Nah, I actually think it’s pretty tame for a fetish. You could, I don’t know, want to chain me up or use whips and stuff like that…” He made a pause then added with concerned eyes. “Not that I’m saying that’s weird, but… you know… we’ve got enough shit like that when battling all those bad guys.”

“Yeah,” Kai smiled and hugged him tighter. For years he’d thought he was nasty for enjoying hosiery the way he did. People had painted such ‘love’ towards women undergarments as something odd, and definitely  _ not _ a hero’s virtue.

“You're going to have to control yourself next time, though,” Cole commented, brushing Kai’s hair lovingly with his fingers. “We can't spend all our money buying a bunch of thighs every month.”

Kai blushed and let out a groan mixed with an embarrassed chuckle. ”Do you think... there might be like... a crotchless version of these?” Kai pinched Cole’s skin, pulling at the see-through material.

Cole’s eyebrows arched up, then the boy looked into the ceiling, seemingly distracted for a moment. “Only one way to find out,” said the black ninja as he picked up his phone from the bed table and opened a shopping app.

Kai’s eyes sparkled way before Cole even reached the stocking section. He kissed his beau’s jaw and nuzzled his neck, feeling his chest warming up, and not because of the online shopping they were about to delve in, but because of the amazing and understanding boy that brushed his hair mindlessly while scrolling through the several items.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! It was my first time ever writing something involving fetishes  
> Also gotta give bottom Cole some love from time to time. I swear these guys are all switches in my hands uwu
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!  
> Remember to hit that kudos button, comment and follow for more. See ya in the next update! (≧∇≦)/


End file.
